


In Every Way And In Every World

by twentyonethousand



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, I think its canon, M/M, au's, but like im lazy, davekat - Freeform, feel free to take them ans make fics, headcannons that I just get all the time, is it headcannon or headcanon, just lemme know so I can read it, this is basically just short headcannons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentyonethousand/pseuds/twentyonethousand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just short ficlets of headcanons I have about Davekat. If you want more of certain headcanon or want to make a fic out of it lemme know</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Every Way And In Every World

**Author's Note:**

> Humanstuck au. Dave and Karkat have been dating for years and Dave forgets their anniversary.

Dave Strider is a massive dork, you think that Karkat would have learned this by now. Considering that he has been dating this loser for over 5 years now. However Karkat didn't expect Dave to go through this much for their anniversary. 

At first Karkat thought that Dave had forgotten the important day. The blonde hadn't said anything to Karkat that morning or acted any differently before leaving. To be honest, it hurt a bit. Five years of his life with this loser and not even a 'Happy Anniversary'. 

Karkat spent the day a bit bummed out and when he called up Kanaya and told her about it, she agreed to take him out for dinner tonight. Yes, it hurt the cancer that he was spending today without his boyfriend. But fuck that, if Dave wanted to be forgetful, WHO CARES! Not Karkat thats for sure.

It was a nice restaurant that Kanaya took him to. Peaceful, with calming violin played in the background. Then suddenly during the end of a song, the music just stopped. A voice was clearing their throat into the mic and several people were glaring. 

"So I get that a lot of people are just trying to eat their dinners in peace" Oh no, oh FUCK no. Why was he here? "But this is really important" Karkat turned around slowly and sure enough Dave sat up on a stool on the stage, an acoustic on his lap. He had his shades on but it was obvious he was uncomfortable. "I have been in love with someone here for quite a long time. I've been dating them for five years today and they mean everything to me. Karkat, this is for you." 

And then he started singing. 

"What would I do without your smart mouth  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright" 

Karkat was close to tears as Dave kept singing and at the end of the song Dave had ended up kneeling in front of Karkat. The dark haired boy could feel his heart pounding in his chest as Dave finished the song and gave his guitar to Kanaya so he could pull out a box. 

"I love you, I am stupidly in love with you" Dave took a breath, and if you knew him well enough anyone would know he was trying not to ramble "You complete me so I wanted to know if you - Karkat Vantas - Would marry me?" 

 

You said yes. That was only the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Like? No? Any ideas you want me to try out?? But seriously listen to All of Me by John Legend and think 'davekat' its real yo.


End file.
